henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin E. Quasniki for President
Marvin E. Quasniki for President is a Henson Alternative webseries produced for YouTube's the Nerdist Channel. The series debuted on December 7, 2011. The series features web videos and social media updates from Marvin E. Quasniki, a fictional presidental candidate, performed by Paul Rugg. Quasniki is a Turquoise farmer from Tonopah, Nevada. His campaign focuses around a slogan of "no more bullshit." In Quasniki's campaign announcment, he outlined three intentions of his campaign: :1. No bullshit; anyone who does bullshit gets thrown out of the Oval Office. :2. Make the Oval Office more circular and pleasing. :3. No more bullshit again, because if you give people a few more hours they are back to you with bullshit. During a campaign rally — which he called a “thing” — in Iowa, Quasniki unveiled a second campaign slogan: "How Much Worse Could It Get?" Quasniki appeared on CNN's OutFront on December 7, 2011 to discuss his campaign with Erin Burnett. "You're a Republican," an incredulous Burnett answered before Quasniki fired back "Well, I'm – you know what, I'm an American. Right now I'm only running as Republican because they're a bunch of clowns, but you never know, I'm an American. I'm for the people." Quasniki was interviewed about his campaign by GeekChicDaily on December 8, 2011. In December 2011, Quasniki appeared on episode #150 of the The Nerdist Podcast with Chris Hardwick to lay out his 5-point plan for America. On January 11, 2012, Marvin E. Quasniki became a blogger for the Huffington Post. Videos file:Campaign Announcement|Campaign announcement file:Man on the street|Man on the street file:Marvin on CNN's OutFront with Erin Burnett|Marvin on CNN's OutFront with Erin Burnett file:Marvin E. Quasniki - Iowa Republican Debate|Iowa Republican Debate file:Seasons Greetings from your next president Marvin E. Quasniki|Seasons greetings from your next president file:Happy New Year from Marvin E. Quasniki|Happy New Year from Marvin E. Quasniki file:Marvin E. Quasniki - Campaign Ad|Campaign Ad file:Marvin E. Quasniki Iowa Caucus Video Diary|Iowa Caucus Video Diary file:The Marvin E. Quasniki for 2012 Thing!|The Marvin E. Quasniki for 2012 Thing! file:Marvin E. Quasniki at the South Carolina GOP Debate|South Carolina GOP Debate file:Marvin E. Quasniki's Rebuttal to the State of the Union|Rebuttal to the State of the Union file:Marvin Responds to Newt Gingrich Moon Colony|Marvin Responds to Newt Gingrich Moon Colony file:A Fireside Chat from Marvin E. Quasniki|A Fireside Chat file:COURSE OF THE FORCE -- An Epic Journey|Course of the Force file:Happy Valentine's Day from Marvin E. Quasniki|Happy Valentine's Day file:Marvin E. Quasniki Attends CPAC 2012|Marvin E. Quasniki Attends CPAC 2012 file:Mr. Quasniki Goes to Washington|Mr. Quasniki Goes to Washington file:Marvin E. Quasniki's Fireside Chat - The American Dream|A Fireside Chat - The American Dream file:Marvin E. Quasniki's Fireside Chat - The Bullshit Report|A Fireside Chat - The Bullshit Report See also * Marvin E. Quasniki * Marvin E. Quasniki merchandise External links * Marvin E. Quasniki Facebook page * @MarvinEQuasniki on Twitter * The Nerdist Channel on YouTube * Marvin E. Quasniki's Huffington Post Blog * Marvin E. Quasniki Merchandise on CafePress * Las Vegas Sun: Q+A with Marvin E. Quasniki * Campaign announcement press release Category:Productions Category:Nerdist Channel shows Category:Online Content